Rising levels of prosperity and quality of life have driven higher consumer expectations regarding quality of oral health and esthetic norms for tooth appearance. Many tooth tray or paste products for enhancing oral health and tooth whitening are commercially available to satisfy these expectations, both over-the-counter products (OTC products) and products requiring a dentist's prescription. While OTC products are inexpensive, they have known limitations. For example, since the OTC products adopt one-size, uniformly shaped trays, they do not fit various tooth sizes and shapes, and thus cause irritation to teeth due to poorly fitting trays and excessively applied gels.
On the other hand, products requiring prescription are manufactured according to the contour and size of the patient's teeth This solves the problems associated with OTC products to some extent, but prescription products are disadvantageously expensive and require regular dental visits. In addition, tooth whitening trays are thick, have poor adhesion and cause a foreign body sensation during application. As reusable products, they also require washing before and after use to prevent bacterial growth.
In order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages of tooth trays, tooth whitening products in the form of pastes have been developed. However, most of the products developed thus far fail to effectively resolve the problem of poor adhesion and are not designed to completely cover the inner and outer sides of the teeth.